You Belong with Me
by PablotheUnicorn13
Summary: Story of Percy and Annabeth following the music video by Taylor Swift. I do not own anything in the story. R&R. NO FLAMES. Different from the rest of the stories
1. Angry Girlfriends and Bad Dancing

**You Belong With Me!**

Annabeth's POV

I was reading my new book that I had bought this weekend at Border's. I looked over at Percy Jackson my best friend/neighbor/very secret crush. I could tell he was on the phone with Rachel his girlfriend, she was probably yelling at him because of the joke he made about her being an ice queen and him being the first one to not be able to melt her frozen over heart. She obviously does not get his humor like I do.

I pick up my note pad once he is off of the phone and ask him 'Are you ok?' to which he replies 'Yeah just tired of drama', I then reply 'Sorry'. After that comment, I start to write 'I love you' but he closes his blind. I then walk over to my mirror and try on many different outfits: hippie, Goth, emo, and then one of my ex-boyfriend's jackets.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts._

_ She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_ Dreaming 'bout the day you wake up and find that what your looking for has been here the whole time…_

_ Baby can't you see you belong with me._

What I did not know was that he was watching me the whole time.

**Percy's POV**

** I was on the phone with Rachel she was yelling at me for my ice queen joke I made about her today. She just does not understand the jokes I tell like Annabeth does. Annabeth Chase is my best friend/neighbor/secret crush. She then proceeded to ask, well write me if I was okay I responded with tired of drama which really meant tired of Rachel. The conversation ended with a sorry from her. I then closed my shade to get ready for bed when I hear a faint singing voice coming from outside. When I opened the shade, I saw Annabeth singing in her hairbrush and dancing very badly. The whole time I watched her go crazy she never noticed me. But even though she is a bad dancer that is what I love about her. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO, I would not be here on this website.**

**Please Read and review no flames though.**


	2. Park Benches and Worn Out Jeans

You Belong With Me-2

_**Worn Out Jeans and Park Benches**_

_Annabeth's POV_

I had just gotten to the good part of my book when he walked out in his worn out jeans with a 1000-watt smile that no one has seen since she has brought him down. He says he is fine with her but I know him better than that. I know that he inside is suffering because she is a butt hole. He moved a piece of hair behind my ear and started a conversation with me. About Rachel.

Speak of the devil and she will come in the middle of the conversation she pulled up in her posh car with the best speakers and heated leather seats. While I am lucky to drive my Dad's old stick that is beaten and chipping. Immediately after he sits in her car she pulls him in and starts to eat off his face, which is quite disgusting. He pushes him back into the seat and speeds off leaving me to continue reading my book by myself.

**Percy's POV**

I saw Annabeth sitting outside waiting for the bus reading a new book she must have just gotten. I decided to go out and keep her company until my ride was here. At school, people say our friendship will never work because I am in the jock group being quarterback and she is in the nerd/band group because of her perfect grades and playing the clarinet. I kiss my mom goodbye and head out the door to the park bench outside of our houses. I smile at her and she literally brightens up. I go to sit down beside her and start a conversation when I move a piece of hair behind her ear when I feel sparks from just touching her. I start to talk to her just babbling when she looks uncomfortable when I realize that I am talking about her least favorite person, Rachel.

In the middle of the conversation, Rachel pulls up silencing us both. I get into the car with her and she pulls me in for a sloppy, disgusting kiss. Then throwing me back against the seat she speeds off while leaving Annabeth there stunned and lonely.

**Disclaimer: I am not a man. **

**5 reviews= sometime this week**

**10 reviews= tomorrow**

**20=later today**

**25= in the next couple hours**


	3. Football Stars and Breakups

You Belong With Me-3

_Football Stars and Breakups_

Annabeth's POV

It was the game of the year and I had my clarinet in the band section of the bleachers. Rachel was the head cheerleader and Percy was the head quarterback. We were tied with 2 minutes left. Grover threw the ball down the field to Percy and he caught it scoring the game winning touchdown. The crowd went wild and the team lifted Percy onto their shoulders. He walked over to talk to Rachel only to find her flirting with Nico. After some arguing they had broken up and he walked away angrily, leaving me up their wishing I could do something.

**Percy's POV**

It was the championship game and we were tied with 2 minutes left in the game. I was running down the field waiting for Grover to throw the ball. He did and I successfully caught it. Winning the game. The fans went wild and the team lifted me onto their shoulders. After I was let down I went over to go home with Rachel and saw her flirting with Nico. After some arguing we had broken up and I left angrily.


	4. Dances and Feelings

You Belong with Me-4

_Dances and Feelings_

**Percy's POV**

After the break up, Rachel and I had gotten back together for the dance. She was demanding for the outfits. She even picked out her own corsage, I had a blue flower picked out for Annabeth because I was going to ask her before Rachel demanded us to have to go together. However, Annabeth was not even going to come because she had to study.

At the dance, I had to dance with Rachel at almost every slow song. I was hanging out with my friends watching Rachel and her cheerleading friends dance. When it was the middle of the song, it stopped abruptly and everybody was looking at the door. I looked and saw a breath stopping sight. Annabeth without her glasses and some make-up but not a lot and this beautiful white dress. I started to walk towards her when Rachel walked up and tried to stop me but I just shoved her away. I made my way to Annabeth while she opened up a sheet of paper that said 'I love you' I opened up my sheet of paper after she did that said 'I love you'. We then hugged than kissed despite Rachel's screams.

_Annabeth's POV_

After Percy asked me if I was going and I said no I, decided to ask Sally and my mom of they could help me get ready for the dance. They did my hair in more defined curls and minimal make-up. I used my mom's old prom dress but we did alterations and it looked beautiful. I walked into the dance, the music stopped, and everybody looked at me. I started to walk up to Percy when Rachel stopped him, he pushed her away, and she turned and screamed. I walked up to him and unfolded my paper that said 'I love you' at the same time that he unfolded his that said 'I love you'. We smiled at each other, stepped closer to hug, and then kissed with Rachel screaming in the background.

**The End. Again, I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Should I do a sequel with another song? Her dress is the same one as the one in the video. **


End file.
